Strangers
by Ghost adv. fan
Summary: The turtles get more then they bargained for after saving a girl from the Kraang.
1. Chapter 1

**_This will be 2012 version, little conversations or snip-its._**

* * *

This sticks why do I have to be the kidnapped one? I grumble while shaking the chains around my wrist in frustration. They didn't budge from the wall or my wrists.  
As I did this the door swung open crashing against the wall. In came a really buff guy. I turn around to see him, but continue what I was doing.  
I was battling with the chains for a few more seconds, then got to tired and slumped to the cooled floor breathing heavily. I look back at the big intimidatingly tough looking guy, to see he's pulled up a chair and was watching me.

"...can I go home?" I ask bluntly.

"No."

"Why not?" I complain.

"You're being held hostage."

"...I'll be your best friend."

"I don't need friends." He spat.

"Everyone needs a friend."

"Not me."

"To bad, I'm being your friend."

"Will you shut up?"

"So best friend what's your name?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine then! We can both sit in the horribly awkward silence you call peace!" I say frowning up at him. He let out a groan and walks towards the door. "Goodbye best friend!" I yell as he opens the door.

He glances back without turning his body, then puts his hand on the light switch. "Lets see if you like the dark," he says turning the lights off, leaving me alone. In the dark.

"What if I don't?!" I ask loudly.

_Great I'm kidnapped, alone, in the dark, talking to myself. Things are going great so far._ I thought dryly.  
There was a crash in the corner of the room. "Who's there?!"

"Great now look what you did!" A voice snaps from the shadows.

"Me?! I didn't do nothing it was Mikey's fault for falling!" A voice snarls.

"No it wasn't!" A loud childish voice yells.

"Guys!" A forth voice yells.

"What?!"

"I think you may have forgotten what our mission is," a smart calm voice stats.

"...Oh yea."

"Right!"

"Yea time to kick some alien bu-!" Came the loud childish voice.

"And...?"

"And save what's her face," he says lamely.

"You don't have to. I say you guys take out the aliens first then come back," I suggest.

"I'm up for that option," one says

"Me to!" The other says nodding. Well it sounds like he's nodding.

"No way," the other two deadpanned, making us all groan.

"This is taking forever, me and Mikey will go search for robots to smash while you guys babysit," he declares walking out the doors.

"You mind hitting the lights on your way out?" I call out to the second guy who was just walking out.

"Sure," he says.

"NOOO!" They all shout but it was to late. I had already seen them.

* * *

_**Yea I'm trying out short chapters...reviews maybe?**_


	2. trouble

The lights went back off before my vision cleared. But I saw enough to know they weren't human, and they were green.

_Smack_!  
"Ow! What was that for?" Whined who I'm pretty sure was "Mikey".

"For being stupid! Next time you do something like that I'll knock your lights out," the one with green eyes, snarled. I could practically see his glare through the darkness. He sounds cranky. I sat down on the cold concrete floor. I try to be quiet, but the chains rattled loudly. I felt all eyes on me. "You guys aren't human...are you," I say not really questioning it, hugging my knees. _They're still looking at me_.

"Uh guys I think we have company," the smart one says worried. Marching was heard down the halls. They immediately sprint out the door, closing it with a slam. Shots rang out from the other side. From the tiny crack in the door, I could see purple beams were being shot in their direction.

I was worried for them until on robot turned its head towards my direction. then went to open the door. Both the door and handle shook furiously. Then it stopped. I let out a small shaky breath of relief. I look back up to see the door no longer had a lock or a door knob. The robot peaked through then easily pushed the door open. It took a few steps toward me and aimed the gun at my face ready to shoot. It's robotic finger on the trigger. _Why am I getting shot at?! I didn't do anything! Oh god what about my dad, and brother?! I don't want to die._ The trigger gets pulled. I flinch at the sound of the blast. My head jerks back hitting the wall. I closed my eyes in pain. When I open them I see one of the guys standing in front of me, in a fighting stance. His blue mask flowing gracefully.

"You ok?" he asks freaking me out. When he sideways glanced back at me, I could've sworn he had no eyes all white. He looked back in time at the robot to reflect the beams with his katanas. _How is he doing all that? Why is he? I'm so confused-_-._ In a matter of seconds he took down the robot.

"You ok?" he repeats nicer then before. He now had dark blue eyes. Those eyes looked very...realistic.

"...Uh...Yea I'm good," I said this while moving my chained wrists as expressive as I could, then eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're the good guy right?" I ask surprising him.

"Yea...We're the good guys," he says with a small smile.

"Leo!" A ticked off voice yells from the door.

"What?!"

Stop flirting! We gotta go, Donnie and Mikey took off on us! He yells.

"I wasn't flirting! He snapped defensively. "And besides, we still have to..." he stopped as he watched his younger hot headed brother walked up to the chained girl. _What is he-_

The green eyed stranger bent over supporting one hand on the wall, and single handedly, yanked the bolted metal slate out of the wall. I repeat single handedly... _Can I be afraid of a hero?_

* * *

**_Alright that's a wrap for chapter 2! What do you guys think?_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Down the street stood two turtles. Donnie was tapping his foot impatiently, silently waiting for  
his 2 older brothers to come home. He was optimistic but he still worried. Mikey on the other hand was in his own little world.

What's taking them so long? Donnie muttered to himself. Waiting by the man hole.

I dunno man...maybe they stopped and got us some pizza," Mikey says smiling.

I highly doubt that would be the case, Donnie deadpanned with a small frown.

well maybe we should go inside and order, Mikey says trying to sneak by.

We are waiting for them."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"Wait where are we going? I ask confused as we ran down multiple ally ways. My heart was pounding. adrenaline was high and my mind was haywire. I was looking down every corner. Paranoid.  
Those robots could be anywhere. I was running as fast as I could just to keep up with the two in front of me. they were in the shadows. I was in the light.

"Home," the blue one says.

What? I thought I was getting dropped off at a police station,"

"It's to risky," the red one deadpans.

"Wait! I say pulling back on the chains making them stop and look back at me.

"I need names,"

Leonardo call me Leo, the blue one says as nicely as anyone could in this situation.

Raphael. Raph, the red one stated.

"Alice, Nice to meet you. Alright I'm good, lets go." I answer quickly.

"So where do you guys live? I ask curiously. At that moment I heard something wiz by my head. My face stung really bad.

the guys looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ow" I mutter wiping my face. When I looked at my hand I saw blood. I look down to see a metal ninja star. They both got their weapons out. There were ninjas everywhere.


	4. A NOTE TO ALL READERS

ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY A LONG TIME AGO.

I don't know why I did that… I'm not dead though if anybody is wondering. -_-

Back to my attempt at fixing things. I'd like to state the obvious first and say I **really** suck at updating (as you can see), and keeping up with my many random stories. My muse is shot up real bad. And I guess it was just a phase in my life, and I didn't want to continue. Because I didn't have aa plot, outline, or anything.

If you get through that sad attempt of I don't know what, I have a few questions:

Do you guys want another chapter?

Or maybe start all over and fix everything?

How do you want this story to end?

Any ideas?

Again I'm sorry if I sound weird, I was just wondering if I could redeem myself.

Ghost adv. Fan out!


	5. TMNT Clichés

_(Can I do this on this site? Is it allowed? Will it be flagged? Is it against the rules? I just wanted to share this just for laughs.)_

_After binge-reading a few times on these turtles, I've noticed a few things. I've decided to share some trends I've picked up on throughout these stories.  
_

* * *

1\. The girl always has to walk through a dark alley. At night. Alone. In the rain.

2\. She faints. A lot. It's either blood loss from being stabbed or beat to near death, or meeting the turtles. Or all the above.

3\. Then she's fine the next day. No hospital trips or anything. Just needed a Band-Aid.

4\. She gets along with the turtles just fine on their first meeting.

5\. Nobody questions her sewer scented perfume at school or work.

6\. She barely goes to school, because screw education! She has turtle friends!

7\. 99.5% of the time. They fall in love instantly. Love at first sight. If you're lucky it's love at first fight.

8\. She is either a friend of April or Casey or is related to one of them.

9\. She usually follows the plot of the TV show. Almost as if it were the exact episode but is sprinkled with a few of her lines of dialogue. So it's basically like reading the episode...

10\. She needs to be rescued the first time meeting the turtles. In an alley of course, but two chapters later she's a pro at fighting.

11\. The turtles always show themselves after meeting her in a dark alley, after all these years of hiding and stealth. Gone to waste by...

*The Chosen One!*

*Throws sparkles*

* * *

_That's all I wanted to post. If you guys want this to be a separate thing, or do you just want me to keep posting one cliché in each chapter? And I'm sorry for not posting any new stuff on this story. I just usually have a funny short idea, but then I don't do a plot line….in fact I never have a plot. So I should probably re-watch a few episodes. Anyways let me know what you guys think._


End file.
